The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode and a laser diode capable of emitting ultraviolet light through current injection.
High-density recording media have been significantly developing in line with advances in information technologies. For example, read-write media in an optical recording system have been shifted from compact disks to digital video disks (DVDs) capable of recording in higher density. The reading and writing operations in such optical disks are performed through the medium of light. This implies the possibilities of higher recording density by use of light having a shorter wavelength.
From this point of view, as a semiconductor laser or laser diode (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cLDxe2x80x9d), GaAlAs infrared-LDs for use in compact disks and GaInAlP infrared-LDs for use in DVDs have come into practical use. Further, various researches are carrying out toward the practical use of other LDs, such as a GaN light-emitting diode capable of emitting blue light having shorter wavelength.
Light-emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cLEDsxe2x80x9d) are predominantly used as displays, and practical applications of GaAs, GaP and GaN LEDs have open the way for three-color display. Researches of an ultraviolet LED are also carrying out forward applications to a backlight for liquid crystal displays or a light source for bactericidal devices or ultraviolet-cure resins.
Zinc oxide (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cZnOxe2x80x9d) is known as one of luminescent materials emitting light having a shorter wavelength than that of GaN. ZnO is widely used as green-color fluorescent materials, for example, in low-energy-electron-impact type electroluminescence (EL) devices, and researches are also carrying out forward application to a transparent conductive film for solar cells by taking advantage of its high electrical conductivity and an optical transparency in a visible wavelength range.
It is known that ZnO is a direct transition type semiconductor having a band gap of about 3.38 eV at room temperature, and exhibits fluorescence in an ultraviolet wavelength range (about 350 nm at room temperature) by exciting with ultraviolet light. If light-emitting diodes or laser diodes can be fabricated using ZnO, such diodes would be able to use as a pumping source of fluorescent materials or high-density recording media.
(Problem to be Solved by the Invention)
Generally, it is required to join a p-type semiconductor to an n-type semiconductor to fabricate a light-emitting diode or laser diode. While an n-type ZnO thin-film can be fabricated without any difficulty, the technique of fabricating p-type ZnO thin-film involves many challenges. In fact, the first article concerning this technique was just reported in 1999 by Kawai, Osaka University, Japan. This article describes that a p-type ZnO thin-film can be achieved by preparing a target made of a sintered material containing Ga substituted for a part of Zn in ZnO and forming a film through a pulsed laser deposition (PLD) method under N2O gas so as to increase hole concentration of the film based on a co-doping effect.
However, any other research organizations have not been able to verify that the ZnO thin-film according to the above technique exhibits p-type semiconductor characteristics, at the time this application was filed. ZnO inherently tends to transform readily into an n-type semiconductor, and hardly fabricated as a stable p-type semiconductor. This complicates fabrication of LEDs to be actuated by current injection to its p-n junction.
It has not been reported any diode formed by joining an n-type ZnO semiconductor to a p-type ZnO semiconductor. SrCu2O2 is one of p-type semiconductors suitable for joining to the n-type ZnO semiconductor. SrCu2O2 is described as an indirect-transition type semiconductor having a band gap of about 3.2 eV at room temperature. To the contrary, calculations of its energy band suggest that it is a direct-transition type semiconductor. In addition, SrCu2O2 exhibits p-type conductivity by adding K+ ions (Kudo, Yanagi, Hosono, Kawazoe, APL, 73, 220 (1998)).
The article of Kudo et al. describes as follows.
The carrier concentration and mobility of a SrCu2O2 thin-film fabricated through the PLD method are 1xc3x9710xe2x88x923 cmxe2x88x923 and 0.5 cm2/Vs, respectively. It has a pyramidal quadratic system (space group: 141/a) and a lattice constant of a=b=0.5480 nm and c=0.9825 nm. While the lattice matching between a ZnO (0001) surface and a SrCu2O2 (112) surface is 19%, SrCu2O2 can be heteroepitaxially grown on ZnO because quintuple of the lattice constant of SrCu2O2 is approximately equal to sextuple of the lattice constant of ZnO. Further, they can be formed as a single crystal phase if a substrate has a temperature of 200xc2x0 C. or more.
Kudo et al. confirmed that diode characteristics were yielded by forming a n-type ZnO film on a SrCu2O2 film (Kudo, Yanagi, Hosono, Kawazoe, Yano, APL, 75, 2851). However, a ZnO film having desirable crystallinity could not be obtained because in the fabrication process of Kudo et al., the SrCu2O2 film is formed on a substrate and then the ZnO film is formed on the SrCu2O2 film. Specifically, for assuring the desirable crystallinity in a ZnO film, the substrate must be heated up to 500xc2x0 C. or more, which leads to vanished diode characteristics. As a result, Kudo et al. could not confirm any luminescence from the diode.
CuAlO2 and CuGaO2 are also p-type semiconductors suitable for joining to the n-type ZnO semiconductor. CuAlO2 discovered and reported by H. Kawazoe et al. (Nature, vol.389, p.939 (1997)) is a semiconductor having a so-called delafossite-type crystal structure and exhibiting p-type conductivity. CuAlO2 has a band gap of 3.1 eV or more, and may provide a thin film having a resistivity of 1xcexa9.
CuGaO2 is also a semiconductor having a so-called delafossite-type crystal structure and exhibiting p-type conductivity. It is conceivable that these p-type transparent semiconductors have adaptability to fabrication of diodes, but there has not been any actual case of fabrication of diodes or light-emitting diodes from these materials.
(Means for Solving Problems)
The present invention provides a light-emitting diode comprising an n-type ZnO layer having desirable crystallinity and a p-type semiconductor layer selected from the group consisting of SrCu2O2, CuAlO2 and CuGaO2. The p-type layer is formed on the n-type ZnO layer to provide a p-n junction allowing the ZnO layer to emit ultraviolet light.
The present invention further provides a method for producing a light-emitting diode. This method comprises the steps of forming an n-type ZnO layer on a transparent substrate having a temperature which allows the ZnO layer to be formed with desirable crystallinity, and forming on the ZnO layer a p-type semiconductor layer selected from the group consisting of SrCu2O2, CuAlO2 and CuGaO2.
More specifically, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ultraviolet-light-emitting diode comprising an n-type ZnO layer formed on a transparent substrate and exhibiting only intrinsic luminescence in the vicinity of a band gap thereof, and a p-type semiconductor layer selected from the group consisting of SrCu2O2, CuAlO2 and CuGaO2. The p-type layer is formed on the n-type ZnO layer to provide a p-n junction therebetween.
In the light-emitting diode according to the first aspect of the present invention, the transparent substrate may be a single crystal substrate. This single crystal substrate may have an atomically flat yttria-stabilized zirconia (YSZ) (111) surface.
The light-emitting diode according to the first aspect of the present invention may further include a transparent electrode inserted between the transparent substrate and the ZnO layer. The transparent electrode serves as an electrode for the ZnO layer.
The light-emitting diode may include a Ni layer formed on the p-type semiconductor layer. The Ni layer serves as an electrode for the p-type semiconductor layer.
The transparent substrate may include an indium-tin oxide (ITO) layer heteroepitaxially grown thereon to serve as a transparent negative electrode layer. In this case, the ZnO layer is heteroepitaxially grown on the ITO layer to serve as a luminescent layer, and the p-type semiconductor layer is formed on the ZnO layer to serve as a hole-injection layer. Further, the p-type semiconductor layer includes a Ni layer formed thereon to serve as a positive electrode.
In the light-emitting diode according to the first aspect of the present invention, the p-type semiconductor layer may be a SrCu2O2 layer containing a univalent metal element of 20 atom % substituted for the Sr site thereof.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for producing the light-emitting diode according to the first aspect of the present invention. This method comprises the steps of forming the n-type ZnO layer on the transparent substrate while keeping the substrate at a temperature in the range of 200 to 1200xc2x0 C., and forming on the ZnO layer the p-type semiconductor layer including SrCu2O2 while keeping the substrate at a temperature in the range of 200 to 800xc2x0 C.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for producing the light-emitting diode according to the first aspect of the present invention. This method comprises the steps of forming the n-type ZnO layer on the transparent substrate while keeping a substrate at a temperature in the range of 200 to 1200xc2x0 C., and forming on the ZnO layer the p-type semiconductor layer including CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 while keeping the substrate at a temperature in the range of 500 to 800xc2x0 C.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for producing the light-emitting diode according to the first aspect of the present invention. This method comprises the steps of forming the n-type ZnO layer on the transparent substrate without heating the substrate, irradiating the surface of the ZnO layer with ultraviolet light to promote crystallization therein, and forming on the ZnO layer p-type semiconductor layer selected from the group consisting of SrCu2O2, CuAlO2 and CuGaO2 without heating the substrate, and irradiating the surface of the p-type semiconductor layer with ultraviolet light to promote crystallization therein.
Either one of the methods according to the second to fourth aspects of the present invention may further include the steps of optically polishing an yttria-stabilized zirconia (YSZ) single crystal, and heating said polished YSZ single crystal at a temperature in the range of 1000 to 1300xc2x0 C. to prepare the transparent substrate having an atomically flat surface.
A light-emitting diode of the present invention can be converted into a laser diode by forming a resonant structure therein. Specifically, each of the end faces of the light-emitting diode along its long axis is subjected to a reactive etching to provide a stripe-geometry structure thereon, and then total and partial reflection mirrors are fabricated in the end faces, respectively, to form a Fabry-Perot resonator. Each of the SrCu2O2 and ITO layers have a wider forbidden band and a smaller refractive index than those of the ZnO layer, and thereby acts as a current/optical confinement layer for confining longitudinal current and light within the ZnO layer. The stripe-geometry-structure in each of the end faces also acts as a current/optical confinement layer for confining lateral current and light within the ZnO layer. High-efficiency luminescence can be obtained by injecting current into this stripe-geometry-structure diode in the forward direction, and a laser oscillation can be obtained by a threshold or more of current injection.
The optical confinement effect is enhanced by increasing the difference between the respective refractive indexes of the SrCu2O2 and ITO layers, and the enhanced optical confinement effect can provide a lowered threshold of laser oscillation. For this purpose, CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 may be used as a substitute for SrCu2O2. Alternatively, a Mg-substituted ZnO layer may be inserted between the ZnO and ITO layers.
A desirable ohmic electrode is obtained by forming a p-type semiconductor layer having a relatively high carrier concentration on a p-type semiconductor layer having a relatively low carrier concentration to provide a p-n junction therebetween and forming an electrode on the former layer, and this ohmic electrode can provide a lowered current injection threshold.
In order to allow the ZnO layer in the diode to exhibit only desirable intrinsic luminescence in the vicinity of the band-gap thereof, the half bandwidth in the rocking curve of (0002) surface of ZnO crystal phase should be sufficiently narrow, or one degree or less, in the X-ray diffraction method. The half bandwidth is preferably 0.5 degree or less, more preferably 0.3 degree or less. The half bandwidth correlates with the crystallinity in the ZnO layer.
The light-emitting diode of the present invention is characterized by emitting an ultraviolet light of 380 nm, or emitting only ultraviolet light with deleting a green color. Specifically, for exhibiting only intrinsic luminescence in the vicinity of the band gap the crystallinity in the ZnO layer should be sufficiently enhanced to reduce oxygen defects and excessive Zn ion concentration in ZnO lattice.
Preferably, the transparent substrate sufficiently transmits therethrough the luminescence of 380 nm wavelength from the ZnO layer at room temperature. The transmissivity at 380 nm is preferably in the range of 50 to 100%, more preferably 80 to 100%.
While the transparent substrate may include a plastic substrate such as polycarbonate or poly methyl methacrylate, a glass substrate such as quartz glass or heat-resistant glass, or a crystalline substrate such as yttria-stabilized zirconia (YSZ) (111) surface or sapphire (0001) surface, it is required to have chemical properties sustainable to the process for forming the ZnO layer, SrCu2O2 layer, CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer. Preferably, both surfaces of the glass or crystalline substrate are optically polished to provide increase transmissivity.
If the crystalline substrate is used as the transparent substrate, the structural regularity in the crystal faces of the substrate is reflected to the crystallinity in the ZnO layer. This advantageously provides enhanced crystallinity in the ZnO layer and improved luminescent characteristics. The crystalline substrate such as YSZ (111) surface or sapphire (0001) surface preferably achieves adequate lattice matching with ZnO crystal lattice.
When a transparent negative electrode layer is inserted between the transparent substrate and the ZnO layer as described later, the substrate is preferably made of a crystal capable of achieving adequate lattice matching with the material of the transparent negative electrode layer. For example, when the transparent negative electrode layer is made of indium-tin oxide (ITO), YSZ (111) surface is particularly suitable for the substrate, because the lattice of ITO is matched with YSZ so well.
The ZnO layer having desirable crystallinity is formed on the transparent substrate. The carrier concentration of the ZnO layer should be in the range of 1xc3x971017 to 1xc3x971020/cm3. If the carrier concentration is less than 1xc3x971017/cm3, the depletion layer in the p-n junction region will have an excessively increased thickness unsuited to luminescent. If the carrier concentration is greater than 1xc3x971020/cm3, the depletion layer will have a too thin thickness unsuited to luminescent. Preferably, the carrier concentration of the ZnO layer is in the range of 1xc3x971018 to 1xc3x971019/cm3 
A process for forming the SrCu2O2 layer on the ZnO layer will be described in detail below. The carrier concentration of the SrCu2O2 layer is the range of 1xc3x971016 to 1xc3x971020/cm3. If the carrier concentration is less than 1xc3x971016/cm3, the ZnO layer will have reduced injectable electron holes unsuited to luminescent. The carrier concentration greater than 1xc3x971020/cm3 leads to deteriorated luminous efficiency unsuited to luminescent.
In the light-emitting diode of the present invention, luminescent can be obtained by additionally forming negative and positive electrodes on the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers, respectively. The negative electrode for applying voltage may be made of a material allowing an ohmic contact with the ZnO layer, and the positive electrode may be made of a material allowing an ohmic contact with the SrCu2O2 layer. Ag is typically used as the electrode material allowing an ohmic contact with the ZnO layer.
It is necessary to use a material having a small work function, such as Ni or Pt, as the material allowing an ohmic contact with the SrCu2O2 layer. If a material having a large work function such as Au or Ag, the ohmic contact cannot be achieved because of small work function of the SrCu2O2 layer.
Each contact surface between the layers may be formed by using these materials. For example, a Cu wire with Ag covering the surface thereof may be used as the positive electrode, and a Cu wire with Ni covering the surface thereof may be used as the negative electrode. Then, these wires may be attached to the layers with solder. In this case, a notch can be formed in the SrCu2O2 layer to expose outside a part of the surface of the ZnO layer so as to allow the positive electrode to be attached to the ZnO layer.
In the light-emitting diode of the present invention, a negative electrode layer may be formed between the transparent substrate and the ZnO layer, and a positive electrode layer may be formed on the SrCu2O2 layer. This structure can eliminate the need for adequately coating the lead wires to be connected to the light-emitting diode, and thereby the lead wires such as Cu wires without coating may be connected to the negative and positive electrode layers, respectively. The negative electrode layer is made of a transparent electrode material to allow luminescence from the ZnO layer to be extracted to outside through the negative electrode layer and the transparent substrate.
A suitable transparent electrode material for the negative electrode layer may include ITO, AZO (Al-doped ZnO), GZO (Ga-doped ZnO), InGaO3 (ZnO)m (where m is a natural number), SnO2, and Ga3O3. When a single crystal substrate is used as the transparent substrate, it is preferable to use a material capable of achieving adequate lattice matching between respective materials of the substrate and the ZnO layer. For example, when a YSZ (111) substrate is used as the transparent substrate, a suitable material for the negative electrode layer includes ITO, AZO, GZO, InGaO3 (ZnO)m, or In2O3 (ZnO)m.
If a transparent electrode layer is applicable to the positive electrode layer, luminescence from the ZnO layer can be extracted to outside through the SrCu2O2 layer and the positive electrode layer. However, any suitable transparent electrode material for the positive electrode layer has not been discovered, and thereby the positive electrode is made of a metal such as Ni or Pt. An additional metal layer may be formed on the positive electrode material to provide enhanced connectivity with a lead wire or the like.
In the light-emitting diode of the present invention, a CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer may be used as a substitute for the SrCu2O2 layer. Luminescence can be obtained by applying a negative voltage to the ZnO layer and a positive voltage to the CuAlO2 layer or the CuGaO2 layer In this case, any suitable material allowing an ohmic contact with the CuAlO2 layer or the CuGaO2 layer, such as Ni or Pt having a small work function, may be used as the positive electrode material. Further, a positive electrode layer may be formed on the CuAlO2 layer or the CuGaO2 layer, and may be made of a metal such as Ni or Pt. An additional metal layer may be formed on the positive electrode material to provide enhanced connectivity with a lead wire or the like.
The term xe2x80x9cMg-substituted ZnOxe2x80x9d herein means ZnO in which Zn site of ZnO crystal is substituted with Mg ions, and can be expressed by a chemical formula (Zn1-x Mgx)O2 where 0 less than x less than 0.2. One of p-type semiconductor layers consisting of the SrCu2O2, CuAlO2 and CuGaO2 layers has a lower carrier concentration. For example, in the SrCu2O2 layer, the lower carrier concentration may be obtained by using SrCu2O2 as-is or reducing down the amount of K to be added as a dopant. The carrier concentration is arranged, for example, in the range of 1xc3x971016/cm3 to 1xc3x971019/cm3. One of p-type semiconductor layers consisting of the SrCu2O2, CuAlO2 and CuGaO2 layers has a higher carrier concentration, and is preferably made of the same material as that of the p-type semiconductor having the lower carrier concentration. For example, in the SrCu2O2 layer, the higher carrier concentration may be obtained by increasing the amount of K to be added as a dopant. This carrier concentration is required to be higher than that of the p-type semiconductor layer having the lower carrier concentration, and thereby arranged, for example, in the range of 1xc3x971017/cm3 to 1xc3x971020/cm3.
The light-emitting diode of the present invention is produced through a film forming method. The film forming method may include PLD, MBE, sputtering, vacuum evaporation and CVD methods. It is important to select a method capable of forming a ZnO film having desirable crystallinity without undesirable change in properties of the substrate. Various methods such as the PLD, sputtering, CVD or MBE method may be used to forming the SrCu2O2 layer on the ZnO layer. While the PLD method is suitable to form the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers with desirable crystallinity, it has a problem in mass production due to a limited film area, for example, of about 20 mm diameter. Fortunately, a PLD apparatus capable of uniformly forming a film having about 6-inch diameter has been recently placed on the market.
The sputtering method is suitable for mass production because it can form a film having a large area. However, as compared to the PLD method, it cannot provide enhanced crystallinity in the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers due to exposure of the films to plasmas. However, some apparatus such as a Helicon sputter apparatus or ion sputter apparatus capable of preventing exposure of the films to plasmas have been recently placed on the market.
The CVD method is suitable to form a large film with desirable homogeneity in the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers. However, impurities such as C contained in gases of material tend to mixed into the layers. While the MBE method is suitable to form a film with enhanced crystallinity in the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers as with the PLD method, it is required to introduce oxygen gas into a film-forming vessel, and thereby the surface of metal will be oxidized, resulting in difficulty in producing molecular beams.
While the vacuum evaporation method is one of simplest and easiest method, it has disadvantages of difficulty in forming a large size film and controlling the chemical composition of the SrCu2O2 layer. As above, each of the film forming methods has different features, and one suitable film forming method may be selected with focusing on its features meeting the purpose.
The applicable film forming method can be limited by the substrate material. In a plastic substrate used as the transparent substrate, if the substrate is heated up to a temperature, for example, of 100xc2x0 C. or more, undesirable transformation is caused in the substrate. Thus, it is required to form a film at a temperature lower than that causing such an undesirable transformation. A process required for promoting an oxidative reaction of materials on the surface of the substrate, such as the CVD or MBE method, is unsuitable in this case.
The PLD or sputtering method allows the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers to be formed on the plastic substrate. In this case, it is desired to promote crystallization through a suitable method such as light irradiation because such methods themselves cannot provide sufficiently enhanced crystallinity in the layers. For example, in the sputtering method, the ZnO layer is formed without heating the substrate or under a film forming condition at room temperature.
By virtue of low crystallization temperature of ZnO, the ZnO layer can be formed with desirable crystallinity at room temperature. However, in order to obtain enhanced luminous efficiency and produce a desirable light-emitting diode having increased brightness, the crystallinity of the ZnO layer is preferably enhanced as much as possible. For this purpose, it is desired to promote crystallization by irradiating the ZnO layer with ultraviolet light such as Kr F excimer laser.
Subsequently, the SrCu2O2 layer is formed on the ZnO layer through the sputtering method at room temperature, and then the formed SrCu2O2 layer is irradiated with ultraviolet light to promote crystallization therein. A transparent negative electrode to be sandwiched between the plastic layer and the ZnO layer can be formed in the same way. A metal positive electrode to be formed on the SrCu2O2 layer can be provided only through a film forming process at room temperature. Even if the metal layer is irradiated with ultraviolet light, the light is reflected by the metal surface and thereby any effect of transformation cannot be expected.
In either of the film forming methods, when a glass or single crystal substrate is used as the transparent substrate, during the formation of the ZnO layer, the substrate can be heated up to a temperature of 1000xc2x0 C. Thus, the crystallinity in the ZnO layer can be sufficiently enhanced within the temperature. The temperature for forming the ZnO layer is preferably in the range of 200xc2x0 C. to 1200xc2x0 C. The crystallization is not sufficiently promoted at a temperature less than 200xc2x0 C., while the components of the ZnO layer will be vaporized at a temperature greater than 1200xc2x0 C.
When the transparent negative electrode is sandwiched between the transparent substrate and the ZnO layer, the ZnO layer should be formed at a selected temperature preventing the respective materials of the transparent negative electrode layer and the ZnO layer from reacting with each other at the boundary face therebetween. For example, when the transparent negative electrode layer is made of ITO, the temperature for forming the ZnO layer is limited to the range of 200xc2x0 C. to 1000xc2x0 C. At a temperature greater than 1000xc2x0 C., ITO and ZnO are reacted with each other to form another phase, and thereby a desirable boundary face cannot be formed therebetween.
The temperature for forming the SrCu2O2 layer may be selectively arranged in the range of 200xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. The SrCu2O2 layer is not crystallized at a temperature less than 200xc2x0 C., and will be reacted with the underlying ZnO layer at a temperature greater than 800xc2x0 C., resulting in undesirable boundary face between the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers.
The method for forming the SrCu2O2 layer may be applied to form the CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer as a substitute for the SrCu2O2 layer. The temperature for forming the CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer may be selectively arranged in the range of 500xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. The CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer is not crystallized at a temperature less than 500xc2x0 C., and will be reacted with the underlying ZnO layer at a temperature greater than 800xc2x0 C., resulting in undesirable boundary face between the ZnO and CuAlO2 layers or the ZnO and CuGaO2 layers.
Particularly, by producing the light-emitting diode of the present invention, for example, on a YSZ (111) single crystal substrate through the PLD method used as a film forming method, the ZnO layer can be formed with enhanced crystallinity and desirable boundary face between the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers to achieve excellent luminous efficiency in the obtained light-emitting diode.
Laser such as Kr F or Ar F excimer laser having a light energy greater than the band gap of the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers is used as a light source for irradiating the target. Laser having a light energy less than the band gap is not absorbed by the ZnO or SrCu2O2 target and thereby any laser ablation cannot be caused.
The laser having the light energy greater than the band gap is absorbed by the ZnO or SrCu2O2 target to cause laser ablation so that the target material is deposited on the substrate placed opposedly to the target to form a film. Since vacuum ultraviolet light will be inherently absorbed by oxygen in air, it is required to form vacuum along the optical path. This leads to complicated structure, difficult management and increased cost in the apparatus. In contrast, the Kr F excimer laser can advantageously provide sufficiently strong light because it is not absorbed by oxygen in air, and related apparatuses are widely place on the market.
For example, when a YSZ (111) substrate is used as the transparent substrate, the ZnO layer can be formed with desirable crystallinity, and ITO can be used as the transparent negative electrode. This allows a light-emitting diode to be produced with excellent luminous efficient. Because, The YSZ (111) surface can achieve sufficient lattice matching with the ITO (111) surface, and the ITO (111) can achieve sufficient lattice matching with the ZnO (0001) surface. Preferably, the YSZ (111) surface is sufficiently flattened to utilize the above feature in lattice matching.
It is known that the surface of Al2O3 single crystal substrate, SrTiO3 single crystal substrate or the like can be flattened by processing at high temperature under vacuum or ambient pressure to the extent that step and terrace structure can be observed. Such structure is generally referred to as xe2x80x9catomically flat surfacexe2x80x9d
The inventors has discovered that a similar atomically flat surface could be formed by subjecting YSZ single crystal having both faces optically polished to a heat treatment at a temperature in the range of 1000xc2x0 C. to 1300xc2x0 C., and the heat-treated YSZ single crystal was suited to use as a substrate for the light-emitting diode of the present invention. The substrate having the atomically flat surface is disposed opposedly to each target with a distance, for example, in the range of 30 to 70 mm, therebetween. Preferably, each of the target and substrate is rotated in its axis by a rotating mechanism.
It is desired to provide an ultimate vacuum of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x925 Pa in the vacuum vessel to remove water vapor from the vessel. The process for removing water vapor is a critical point in the entire processes because the SrCu2O2 readily causes chemical reaction with water. After water vapor is removed by sufficiently increasing the vacuum in the vessel, dry oxygen is introduced into the vessel.
In the process for forming the ITO negative electrode layer, the oxygen gas having a pressure in the range of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa to 100 Pa is introduced into the vessel. At a pressure less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa, metal In undesirably separates out on the substrate. At a pressure greater than 100 Pa, plume to be formed by irradiating the target with laser become small, and thereby a film cannot be effectively formed.
The substrate can have a temperature in the range of 300xc2x0 C. to 1200xc2x0 C. At a temperature less than 300xc2x0 C., the crystallization of ITC is not sufficiently promoted and thereby desirable luminous characteristics cannot be expected. At a temperature greater than 1200xc2x0 C., components of ITO will be vaporized, resulting in ineffective formation of a film. Preferably, the temperature of the substrate is in the range of 500xc2x0 C. to 900xc2x0 C. Within this temperature range, an ITO film heteroepitaxially grown on YSZ (111) surface can be formed.
For example, an ITO sintered body containing 10 wt % of SnO2 is used as the target. Preferably, the target is sufficiently densified. The ITO layer preferably has a thickness in the range of 50 nm to 2000 nm. If the ITO has a thickness less than 50 nm, this thin thickness causes high resistance, and thereby the negative electrode cannot adequately function. If the ITO has a thickness greater than 2000 nm, this thick thickness causes lowered optical transmissivity, resulting in reduced amount of light to be extracted outside.
It is required to select adequate energy density of laser because the energy density has an impact on the crystallinity, grain structure, surface flatness and transparent conductivity in the ITO layer. The energy density of laser is a value depending on the apparatus. In the PLD apparatus described in an example described later, a desired film could be obtained by selecting the energy density in the range of 1 to 10 J/cm2.
In the process for forming the ZnO layer, the oxygen gas having a pressure in the range of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa to 100 Pa is introduced into the vessel. At a pressure less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa, metal Zn undesirably separates out on the substrate. At a pressure greater than 100 Pa, plume to be formed by irradiating the target with laser become small, and thereby a film cannot be effectively formed.
The substrate can have a temperature in the range of 300xc2x0 C. to 1000xc2x0 C. At a temperature less than 300xc2x0 C., the crystallization of ZnO is not sufficiently promoted and thereby desirable luminous characteristics cannot be expected. At a temperature greater than 1000xc2x0 C., the ITO layer will be reacted with the ZnO layer and thereby a desirable boundary face cannot be formed between the ITO and ZnO layers. Preferably, the temperature of the substrate is in the range of 500xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. Within this temperature range, the ZnO (0001) surface can be heteroepitaxially grown on the ITO (111) surface.
A ZnO sintered body is used as the target. Preferably, the target is sufficiently densified. The ZnO layer preferably has a thickness in the range of 20 nm to 2000 nm. If the ZnO layer has a thickness less than 20 nm, this thin thickness cannot cause effective luminescence. If the ZnO layer has a thickness greater than 2000 nm, this thick thickness causes lowered optical transmissivity, resulting in reduced intensity of light to be extracted outside.
It is required to select adequate energy density of laser because the energy density has an impact on the crystallinity, grain structure, surface flatness and transparent conductivity in the ZnO layer. The energy density of laser is a value depending on the apparatus. In the PLD apparatus described in the example, a desired film could be obtained by selecting the energy density in the range of 1 to 10 J/cm2.
The surface of the ZnO layer should be sufficiently flattened in the step for forming the SrCu2O2 layer to provide a desirable boundary face between the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers. It is generally known that the PLD method tends to form semispherical protrusions, so-called droplets, on the surface of a thin film. These protrusions undesirably form a p-n junction on the boundary face between the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers. This is significantly disadvantageous to effectively inject conductive holes from the SrCu2O2 layer into the ZnO layer and achieve recombination of the conductive holes and electrons.
From this point of view, the surface of the ZnO layer is preferably flattened by subjecting to annealing at 800xc2x0 C. to 1200xc2x0 C. in a vacuum vessel, or irradiating the surface of the ZnO layer with a gas cluster beam, or taking it out of the vacuum vessel and polishing with a polishing agent. The insufficient flatness of the surface causes degraded luminous efficiency or can provide a non-luminiferous diode, resulting in significantly deteriorated yield ratio.
In the process for forming the SrCu2O2 layer, the oxygen gas having a pressure in the range of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa to 100 Pa is introduced into the vessel. At a pressure less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa, metal Sr or Cu undesirably separates out on the substrate. At a pressure greater than 100 Pa, plume to be formed by irradiating the target with laser become small, and thereby a film cannot be effectively formed.
The substrate can have a temperature in the range of 250xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. At a temperature less than 250xc2x0 C., the crystallization of SrCu2O2 is not sufficiently promoted and thereby desirable luminous characteristics cannot be expected. At a temperature greater than 800xc2x0 C., the SrCu2O2 layer will be reacted with the ZnO layer and thereby a desirable boundary face cannot be formed between the ZnO and SrCu2O2 layers. Preferably, the temperature of the substrate is in the range of 300xc2x0 C. to 550xc2x0 C. Within this temperature range, the SrCu2O2 layer can be formed on the ZnO (0001) surface. In particular, by selecting the temperature around 500xc2x0 C., the SrCu2O2 layer can be heteroepitaxially grown on the ZnO (0001) surface.
A SrCu2O2 sintered body is used as the target. A univalent metal of 20 atom % or less as a dopant may be substituted for the Sr site thereof. For example, the hole concentration of the film can be increased by adding 0.3 to 5 mol % of K therein. The target is sintered under inert gas such as N2 or Ar.
Preferably, the target is sufficiently densified. The densification is relatively difficult to achieve through an ordinary method, but a hot pressing method or a hot isostatic pressing method is suitable for this densification. The SrCu2O2 layer preferably has a thickness in the range of 20 nm to 2000 nm. If the SrCu2O2 layer has a thickness less than 20 nm, this thin thickness cannot cause effective injection of holes to the ZnO layer. If the ZnO layer has a thickness greater than 2000 nm, this thick thickness is unproductive.
It is required to select adequate energy density of laser because the energy density has an impact on the crystallinity, grain structure, surface flatness and transparent conductivity in the SrCu2O2 layer. The energy density of laser is a value depending on the apparatus. In the PLD apparatus described in the example, a desired film could be obtained by selecting the energy density in the range of 1 to 10 J/cm2.
In the process for forming the CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer, the oxygen gas having a pressure in the range of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa to 100 Pa is introduced into the vessel. At a pressure less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 Pa, metal Cu, Al or Ga undesirably separates out on the substrate. At a pressure greater than 100 Pa, plume to be formed by irradiating the target with laser become small, and thereby a film cannot be effectively formed.
The substrate can have a temperature in the range of 500xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. At a temperature less than 500xc2x0 C., the crystallization of the CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 is not sufficiently promoted and thereby desirable luminous characteristics cannot be expected. At a temperature greater than 800xc2x0 C., the CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 layer will be reacted with the ZnO layer and thereby a desirable boundary face cannot be formed between the ZnO layer and the CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 layer. Preferably, the temperature of the substrate is in the range of 650xc2x0 C. to 750xc2x0 C. Within this temperature range, the CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 layer can be formed on the ZnO (0001) surface. In particular, by selecting the temperature around 700xc2x0 C., the CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer can be heteroepitaxially grown on the ZnO (0001) surface.
A CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 sintered body is used as the target. The hole concentration of the film can be increased by adding a univalent metal as a dopant, for example, 0.3 to 5 mol % of K therein. The target is sintered under inert gas such as N2 or Ar. Preferably, the target is sufficiently densified. The densification is relatively difficult to achieve through an ordinary method, but a hot pressing method or a hot isostatic pressing method is suitable for this densification. The CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 layer preferably has a thickness in the range of 20 nm to 2000 nm. If the CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 layer has a thickness less than 20 nm, this thin thickness cannot cause effective injection of holes to the ZnO layer. If the ZnO layer has a thickness greater than 2000 nm, this thick thickness is unproductive.
It is required to select adequate energy density of laser because the energy density has an impact on the crystallinity, grain structure, surface flatness and transparent conductivity in the CuAlO2 or CuGaO2 layer. The energy density of laser is a value depending on the apparatus. In the PLD apparatus described in the example, a desired film could be obtained by selecting the energy density in the range of 1 to 10 J/cm2.
A Ni layer is particularly suitable for the positive electrode. The Ni layer can be formed through any film forming method. When the Ni layer is formed through the PLD method by use of a Ni target, any additional equipment is not require for forming the Ni film. However, the film forming efficiency of this method is relatively low because the Ni target reflects laser. In view of the film forming efficiency, a suitable method is the sputtering or vacuum evaporation method. Further, a suitable metal layer may be formed on the Ni layer to provide enhanced connectivity with a connecting wire such as a Cu wire.
Ni has a significantly low etching speed. If an electrode material suitable for being etched and capable of achieving an ohmic contact with the SrCu2O2 layer is available, it is desired to use this material as the positive electrode. The same can be applied to the case where the CuAlO2 layer or CuGaO2 layer is used as a substitute for the SrCu2O2 layer.